


Помни меня...

by Catherine_Beckett



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, atlantis-tv
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Beckett/pseuds/Catherine_Beckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она помнила его, теперь пришло его время нести бремя воспоминаний</p>
            </blockquote>





	Помни меня...

Лора Кэдмен лежала на диване в своем доме на Земле и разговаривала с кем-то по телефону:   
\- Да, я опять буду праздновать одна… Понимаю, что сегодня мой день рождения. Послушай, не хочу я идти ни на одну из этих дурацких вечеринок в честь праздника! – неожиданно, в дверь кто-то позвонил. – Я тебе перезвоню.   
Лора подошла к двери. На пороге стоял человек, чье лицо скрывал огромный букет ее любимых кремовых роз.   
\- Чем я могу помочь? – спросила она.   
Неожиданно, из-за края букета выглянули до боли знакомые глаза. О, господи, как она их любила! А потом… Последние год-полтора были самыми ужасными в ее жизни, и она почти забыла этот взгляд, который мог заставить тебя продать душу… Это иллюзия, морок… Но нет… Карсон обнял ее и поцеловал.   
\- Я люблю тебя, - нежно прошептал он. – Не знаю, что там было… - его дыхание сбилось, впрочем, как и ее, ведь слова отделялись друг от друга нежными и страстными поцелуями, - но я хочу, чтобы ты знала, что Я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ!   
Нет, это было настоящим. Настолько, насколько вообще может быть реальна наша жизнь. Счастье, которым можно укутаться, словно одеялом. Любовь, которая оживляет, словно вода в пустыне. Эти глаза, словно мираж, возникшие на ее пороге. Все это реально, осязаемо… Все это… рай. И сегодня она в него попала. Навсегда…   
*** Несколько месяцев спустя***   
Карсон пришел в дом Лоры, чтобы поговорить с ней, понять себя, разобраться со своим-чужим прошлым, попытаться осознать свое место в этом мире, но мир уже сам нашел ему место:   
\- Ее нашли 9 марта вечером. Она лежала на диване… а на лице была такая счастливая улыбка… Врачи сказали, что это был сердечный приступ. Так неожиданно… - сказала мать Лоры и расплакалась.   
\- Примите мои искренние соболезнования. Я, наверное, пойду… - сказал он и поторопился уйти...


End file.
